Tiffany Jefferson
Tiffany, labled The Japanese Girl, is an asian female who is the producer of Object Oppose (formerly the host). Personality Tiffany's very smart, mostly when it comes to science, (but she not a scientist). She wears a white and navy shirt, a plaid white and blue skirt, white socks, black boots, and a pink hair ring. She likes to exercise, and she likes having red rosy cheeks, that's what makes her cute. Her favorite fruit are strawberries. Tiffany goes to an japanese school in Japan. She was taught chinese and japanese when she was in elementary school before she went in to a japenese high school. She also likes to play soccer ball. Courage In "Race in Order," Tiffany was getting ready to go to her japenese high school. After that, she went to the park to play. After she was done doing her usual stuff (playing soccer with her friends, playing on the swings, playing hopscotch and jump rope with Kaelyn), she heard voices. Tiffany saw that the voices came from Sponge and Soap Bottle. While she saw them and the other objects, she felt bad for them being bored. She tried thinking of ideas that would make them less bored. She told of doing a reality show. When Tiffany arrived to Japan, she tried connecting her computer to the TV that was in America. Before was about to turn on the television, Puff Ball turn it on instead. Tiffany couldn't believe that her computer was connected to the television. Tiffany introduced herself to the objects, then she told them that she was doing a reality show, she called it "Object Oppose." In "Jello is Never Difficult," Tiffany was talking to Radio about her family being some where else. While the contestants were doing the gelatin challenge, Tiffany left her apartment and waited her best friend (Kaelyn) to arrive. In "There's Never Too Much Snow before Christmas Eve, Tiffany grow longer hair, she had it dyed and changed it with bangs and a ponytail. Tiffany wore her winter outfit. At the elimination, Tiffany brought out Tori. While Kaelyn was taking her bath, Tiffany decide to write her letter to Santa Clause. When Tiffany went in the bathroom, she saw that her bath tub got cleaned by Kaelyn. In "Keep On Coloring," Tiffany had on her gym uniform. After Tiffany was talking to herself about The Ever Glue Stix always losing, she looked at her emails to see if her family emailed her. She didn't find any new emails, but she was a note say that it had a voting on Tiffany staying or leaving. Tiffany hoped she had the most stays. In "Cleaning Insanity," Tiffany woke realizing it was Wensday. She started her morning routine. After her routine, she got an her computer checking if she the most stays or the most leaves. She found out that she's been voted to quit hosting Object Oppose. After Tiffany met Microphone and talking to herself about him being the new host, she realized she could be a producer. After a while, she called Kaelyn to tell her that she's now a producer. Trivia *Tiffany is a female host, just like Puff Ball Speaker Box and Flower Speaker Box from Battle for Dream Island. **But she was replaced by Microphone in "Cleaning Insanity." *Tiffany was born with red cheeks. **Tiffany's red cheek will go away when she's eighteen. *Tiffany is the second smartest character on the show, the other is Phone. *Tiffany wanted to go to japenese high school. **She wanted to be with her own kind. *Formerly in "Race in Order," Tiffany's name was spelled with "o" instead of an "a" (Tiffony), because at first, I didn't know how that name was spelled. *The "b" for Tiffany's middle name in "There's Never Too Much Snow" stands for "Bezzel." *Tiffany's high school is similar to the high school from... **Zoey 101 **Make It Pop *Tiffany has a condition where she always has to use the bathroom once or twice everyday. Gallery Tiffany at Sports.jpg|Tiffany at Sports Tiffany Christmas.jpg|Tiffany at Christmas Tiffany.jpg|Old Tiffany Design Tiffany Jefferson Pose.jpg Tiffany and Kaelyn.jpg Category:Host Category:Female Category:Human Category:Voiced by Microsoft